Tres veces te engañe
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Terminado!... Cuántas veces somos capaces de engañar y lastimar a la persona que amamos? son nuestros motivos realmente los correctos?... YAOI
1. La primera por coraje

Tres veces te engañe

By Arashi

Basado en Gundam Wing

01 x 02 y mas

- La primera por coraje -

En tiempos de absoluta paz…

Heero y Duo, dos ex pilotos Gundam, distintos entre si, con gustos, aptitudes, caracteres, ideas y un gran etcétera de diferencias, sus personalidades son mas que opuestas, Heero Yuy un chico absolutamente estoico salvo algunas circunstancias pero generalmente es serio y de nervios inquebrantables, no gusta de habla mas que de cosas importantes… Duo Maxwell, un chico alegre, entusiasta y muy gentil, salvo cuando su personalidad como Dios de la muerte se presenta, entonces las personas a su alrededor saben que deben de cuidarse, gusta de hablar hasta de la cosa mas insignificante, se podría decir que habla tanto por Heero como por el ya que muy rara vez entablan una buena conversación… al termino de la guerra los dos habían descubierto sus sentimientos por el otro siendo Duo quien había tomado la iniciativa de declararse ya que como es de esperarse Heero nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, menos los iba a aceptar por alguien como Duo pues lejos del amor que hay entre los dos Heero no deja de ser el modelo del Soldado perfecto… cuando Duo se declaro a Heero este rápidamente admitió que el también sentía algo por el y enseguida se aventuraron a convertirse en pareja pero ¿realmente dos personas totalmente distintas entre si pueden llevar a cabo una relación sana? Heero y Duo lo descubrirán…

Una linda tarde de otoño

Reelena. ¡Heero!

Heero. Ree… Reelena ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes bien que Duo no te puede ver ni en pintura

Reelena. ¿No es obvio? Vine a verte

Heero. Pero yo ya te he dicho que no podemos vernos

Reelena. Pero no tiene nada de malo, solo somos amigos

Heero. Lo se, tu aceptaste de buena manera mis sentimientos por Duo y decidiste alejarte pero yo no quiero hacerlo enojar ¿sabes lo que implica enfadar al Dios de la muerte?

Reelena. Lo se pero sabes que te quiero mucho

Heero. Si me lo dijiste, ¿pero que no habíamos quedado que te darías por vencida?

Reelena. ¡Sorpresa!

La chica se avienta a los brazos de Heero y sin que el pueda evitarlo ella cae pesadamente sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo y por consecuente ella cae encima de el, Heero cierra los ojos por el impacto y al abrirlos se encuentra con el rostro de Reelena muy cerca del suyo, los ojos cerrados y los labios cerrados también en signo de que esta a punto de besarlo, Heero agarra los hombros de la chica para alejarla pero ella en su afán por besar a Heero rápidamente se acerca a el y logra cerrar sus labios sobre los de Heero, los labios de Reelena son calidos y suaves, después de todo Heero no deja de ser hombre y cierra por segundos sus ojos a punto de contestar a ese beso, es en ese momento que entra Duo corriendo a la sala muy alegre para contarle a Heero que ha ganado unas monedas en una rifa la cual el boleto había costado el doble del premio - lo se, estupido Duo, pero es que la satisfacción de ganar es la que cuenta - pero cual es la sorpresa de Duo cuando ve tan grotesca escena, sus ojos violetas se encienden del coraje de ver a Heero en brazos de aquella mujer a la cual detestaba mas que a otra cosa en el mundo y enseguida avienta las monedas a donde están los dos haciéndolos accionar, ambos voltean en dirección a Duo y rápidamente Heero en un movimiento brusco avienta a Reelena y ella cae sentada golpeándose fuertemente el trasero, Heero se pone de pie y corre en dirección a Duo quien se va corriendo después de haber aventado las monedas mientras que Reelena sonríe satisfactoriamente, había deseado mucho ese momento, el momento en que pudiera separar a Heero y Duo, por eso se había hecho pasar por la chica buena que se resigna para en el momento preciso atacar, había sido casi el plan perfecto… Heero alcanza a Duo jalándolo fuertemente del brazo haciéndolo voltear y nota en sus ojos un par de lagrimas, Duo le da una bofetada a Heero para que lo suelte pero el no lo hace, en cambio solo voltea el rostro al recibir el impacto volviéndolo a voltear enseguida

Duo. Me has decepcionado, yo confié en ti

Heero. No es lo que crees

Duo. ¿Cómo no si te vi besándola?

Heero. No es verdad, solo fue un instante

Duo. Claro, porque llegue yo

Heero. Te equivocas, ella se me aventó a los brazos y me hizo caer…

Duo. Entontes Heero Yuy se aprovecho y la beso

Heero. No, ella se aprovecho

Duo. A otro perro con ese hueso, yo me largo

Heero. Pero Duo…

Duo. ¡¡¡Terminamos!

Heero. No me digas eso

Sin mas que agregar Duo se suelta bruscamente y se da media vuelta comenzando a correr de nuevo alejándose de Heero quien se queda parado viéndolo marcharse aun en choque por sus palabras Terminamos sabia que lo dicho por Duo tan determinantemente siempre debía de respetarse porque hacerlo enojar muy en serio era casi firmar su sentencia de muerte… en cambio Duo se sentía de mil formas, sentía tristeza, decepción, pero sobre todo coraje, ganas de molerlo a golpes y de paso echarse a Reelena, ganas de pagarle con la misma moneda ¿pagarle son la misma moneda? Si, es lo que haría, le haría sentir a Heero el horror de saberlo en brazos de otra persona, esa seria su venganza y seguramente Heero sufriría mucho, se lamentaría el haber hecho molestar al temible Dios de la muerte

En las oficinas de la preventer…

Sally. Hemos terminado por hoy

Wufei. Si

Sally. Te puedes ir a tu casa

Wufei. Lo se, nos vemos otro día

Sally. Claro, pero ahora procura ser mas puntual

Wufei. Si, perdón por llegar tarde hoy

Sally. No te preocupes

Wufei. Bien, hasta mañana

Sally. Cuídate

Wufei hace una seña de despedida a su compañera con la mano derecha y se aleja de la oficina para irse rumbo a su casa, a la salida de las oficinas de Preventer se topa con la figura delgada y bella de su amigo trenzado que le estaba esperando, el chino se sorprende de verlo ahí, no era nada común que alguien le esperara y mucho menos uno de sus antiguos compañeros de batallas, a Duo tenia mas de ocho meses sin verlo por lo que su visita era aun mas extraña… el trenzado sonríe ampliamente al ver llegar a Wufei, en cambio el con el ceño fruncido le ve dudoso de acercarse mas, se veía que Duo traía un plan entre dientes

Duo. Wu amigo ¿Cómo te trata la vida en estos tiempos de paz?

Wufei. ¿Qué haces aquí Maxwell?

Duo. ¿No puede uno visitar a los amigos de vez en cuando?

Wufei. No, no puedes, es muy raro que lo hagas

Duo. Que malo eres

Wufei. Ayer cobre mi quincena y no te pienso prestar ni un quinto

Duo. No he venido a pedirte dinero

Wufei. ¿Entonces que quieres?

Duo. Vamos, deja la desconfianza ¿me invitas un trago?

Wufei. Mnh… esta bien, vamos

Duo sonríe muy contento de que Wufei haya aceptado y el chino comienza a caminar al lado del trenzado, ambos se dirigen a un bar que Wufei conocía muy bien porque a veces iba ahí con Sally o con algún otro compañero o compañera de trabajo, era el lugar de reunión de los Preventivos después de alguna difícil misión y todos eran muy conocidos por el dueño, por eso Wufei eligió el lugar… sentados en una mesa comienzan a platicar sobre cosas sin significancia y de lo que habían hecho los últimos meses, el trenzado le cuenta a Wufei que ha terminado con Heero pero le esconde el hecho de que lo vio con Reelena y obviamente también el hecho de que el es su candidato elegido para llevar a cabo su venganza, así que muy confiado Wufei se deja llevar por las insinuaciones del trenzado, a veces le agarraba despistadamente la mano o al estar conversando apoyaba su mano derecha sobre la pierna de Wufei o a veces jugaba con el vaso mientras miraba al chino de forma tentadora, Wufei siempre había gustado del trenzado, desde aquella ocasión en que ambos fueron encerrados y el aire comenzaba a faltar, por eso para el era una gran esperanza el que Duo haya terminado con Heero y encima el trenzado le insinuara que el también le atraía, ambos llevaban dos copas y aun estaba muy bien, Wufei no pudiendo aguantar mas le dice a Duo que vayan a su casa donde podrán platicar mas tranquilamente y a solas, enseguida Duo acepta y ambos van a casa de Wufei, una casa modesta de tan solo dos habitaciones, Wufei vivía solo así que no había problema

Duo. ¿A veces no te sientes solo?

Wufei. A veces, como todo ser humano

Duo. ¿Por qué no te buscas a una buena chica?

Wufei. Porque no me gustan las chicas

El chino recorre el cuerpo de Duo con la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior y Duo le mira seductoramente, sin duda Wufei también era muy atractivo pero nada comparado con su amado Heero, se sentía mal en el fondo de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero cuando Shinigami tomaba una decisión debía cumplir su palabra aunque tuviera que implicar para ello a su amigo Wufei a quien estimaba mucho, en cambio como Wufei ignoraba todo el plan estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer suyo al trenzado, por fin lo haría después de haberlo imaginado numerosas veces, a el nunca le habían gustado las mujeres, por eso se había opuesto a aquel matrimonio arreglado con Meilan, aunque a la chica había logrado tomarle cariño, por eso es que era tan importante para el… Wufei se acerca al mueble donde Duo se había sentado una vez llegado a la casa del chino y se sienta a su lado, ambos acercan sus rostros y Wufei cierra los ojos en espera de que Duo lo bese pero el duda unos segundos antes de hacerlo, el trenzado abre su boca poco a poco y cierra sus ojos mientras se acerca mas a Wufei hasta que ambos labios se rozan unos instantes, Duo se separa de Wufei y le mira unos segundos dudando nuevamente, Wufei abre sus ojos al sentir los labios de Duo alejarse

Wufei. Lo siento, si no quieres no

Duo. Si quiero

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Duo. Nada

Duo cierra sus ojos de nueva cuenta y vuelve a acercarse a Wufei para besarlo, el chino no cierra sus ojos aun cuando comienzan a besarse, necesitaba ver la expresión del chico al besarlo porque no estaba seguro de si Duo estaba totalmente convencido de hacerlo puesto que no hace mucho había terminado con Heero, porque Duo le había dicho que tenían unas semanas separados pero lo cierto es que apenas ese día había sucedido lo de Reelena… el beso era delicioso por lo que Duo estaba mas que convencido en querer besar a su amigo, sus labios se movían lentamente y sus lenguas se rozaban tímidamente, no había aun mucha confianza pero ese beso era tierno y sensual, lento y calido, las manos de Wufei se cierran en la espalda de Duo atrayendo el delgado cuerpo al suyo y comienzan a profundizar el beso, las manos de Duo en el cuello de Wufei mientras el comienza a ponerse de pie levantando a su vez a Duo, ambos gemían ante la gran falta de aire pero no dejan de besarse caminando rápida y necesitadamente hacia la habitación del chino, al llegar ahí dejan de besarse y se miran a los ojos respirando con rapidez, las manos de Duo dejan el cuello de Wufei pero las de el siguen en la espalda del trenzado, le sonríe y levantando su mano derecha de la espalda de Duo le acaricia una mejilla y le besa la otra, Duo siente un escalofrió ante la caricia, se notaba que Wufei no estaba viviendo un solo momento de lujuria sino que le quería, se notaba por la forma de tratarlo, por eso la culpa se hacia mas grande y comenzaba a arrepentirse

Wufei. Te quiero Duo

Duo. Me llamaste Duo

Wufei. ¿Qué sientes tu por mi?

Duo. Yo también te quiero Wufei

Wufei. ¿Aun lo amas?

Duo. ¿A Heero?… si

Wufei. ¿Y aun así quieres hacer esto?

Duo. Si

Wufei. ¿Seguro?

Duo. Si, hazme tuyo

Wufei traga duro saliva ante las palabras de Duo y nuevamente comienzan a besarse mientras se quitan mutuamente la ropa con mucha desesperación, necesitaban ese momento, las ganas de Duo de vengarse eran cada vez mayores y Wufei cada vez necesitaba mas de ese trenzado, besar sus labios, tener su cuerpo, entrar en el y ser uno solo… los dos desnudos se acuestan lentamente en la cama, Wufei encima de Duo a quien comienza a besar el cuello, el trenzado con los ojos cerrados recibe los besos de Wufei en su cuello y sus manos acariciar su cuerpo, Wufei sabia hacer ambas cosas muy bien, el chino baja su mano derecha hasta el miembro de Duo y comienza a acariciarlo lentamente, Duo gime ante el placer que eso le produce, el chino continuaba besando su cuello y a la vez masturbándolo hasta que el trenzado termina en su mano suspirando al sentirse aliviado, Wufei dejando de besar el cuello de Duo sube su mano y lame uno de sus dedos sonriéndole al trenzado

Wufei. Delicioso

Duo. Cochino

Los dos se sonríen y Wufei se levanta un poco permaneciendo aun encima de Duo y agarra sus piernas, una en cada mano y las separa, suelta una pierna de Duo la cual permanece abierta y con esa mano disponible agarra su propio miembro comenzando a acariciarlo un poco, Duo se muerde los labios al ver como Wufei se acaricia y se queja ante la tardanza del chino en introducirlo, Wufei sonríe y se apiada de Duo comenzando a meterse, Duo gime ligeramente mientras su amigo se introduce poco a poco, la estrechez del trenzado había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo y con la experiencia, porque Heero y el siempre habían sido sexualmente muy activos, Wufei se da cuenta de eso al no encontrar dificultad al entrar completamente en Duo y le mira profundamente

Duo. ¿Por qué te detienes?

Wufei. Tu y Heero lo hacían mucho ¿verdad?

Duo. Wufei, no pienses en eso

Wufei sonríe al trenzado y apoyándose en sus caderas comienza a salir lentamente de Duo para después volver a introducirse con rapidez, Duo cierra sus ojos con fuerza ante la primera embestida, a pesar de que ya no era estrecho Wufei estaba muy bien dotado y además sus embestidas eran fuertes por lo que gime fuerte y rápido ante tales, Wufei no se apiada y entra y sale con rapidez y fuerza de Duo haciéndolo gritar del placer, pedía mas, necesitaba mas, Wufei era muy buen amante, ignoraba de donde hubiera podido agarrar tanta experiencia puesto que nunca le había conocido amante alguno pero eso no importaba, el chino era realmente bueno… Wufei suelta las caderas de Duo y se agacha mas hasta quedar sobre el pecho de Duo y aun embistiendo con la misma rapidez y fuerza, comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, ahogando ambos sus gemidos en la boca del otro, Wufei esta a punto de obtener por fin su orgasmo y muerde el labio inferior de Duo al sentirse culminar, el chino cierra con fuerza sus ojos hasta que sale todo el liquido en dos brotes llenado así el interior de Duo y los abre de poco a poco al salirse por completo de Duo, ambos se miran a los ojos y permanecen serios, Wufei se baja de Duo y se posiciona a su lado, ambos miran hacia el techo y durante mas de un minuto permanecen en silencio

Wufei. Lo hicimos

Duo. Si

Wufei. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Agotado

Wufei. No me refiero a eso ¿crees que estuvo bien?

Duo. No lo se

Wufei. Dijiste que estabas seguro de que te hiciera mió

Duo. Si pero ahora ya no se si fue correcto

El chino voltea su rostro hacia Duo y el igual chocando los dos sus miradas, ambos muy serios, Wufei sonríe después y estirando su mano acaricia la mejilla de Duo

Wufei. Si aun lo amas vuelve con el

Duo. Wufei

Wufei. Heero es buena persona, se merece alguien como tu que también es buena persona

Duo. Eres bueno Wufei, y lindo

Wufei. No te acostumbres… y no le digas a nadie que dije esas palabras tan cursis, debo mantener mi reputación

Duo. Lo haré

Wufei. Ahora vístete y vete, es duro para mi saber que no eres mío

Duo. Wufei… si

Duo se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse siendo observado por Wufei que aun no se creía que por breves minutos Duo había sido suyo, aunque sabia que solo en cuerpo porque en alma le pertenecía a Heero, siempre lo haría, el chino cierra sus ojos para no ver a Duo marcharse, el en cambio se acerca al chino y le besa la mejilla, Wufei aprieta sus ojos al sentir el tierno beso y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, Duo se aleja y se va sintiéndose culpable, pero lo hecho hecho estaba y ya no había marcha atrás.

Unos días después…

Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí Heero?

Heero. Tenemos que hablar, pensé que podía soportar tu ausencia pero es imposible, te necesito

Duo. ¿Y tu mujercita?

Heero. Reelena no es mi mujercita

Duo. Bien que supiste de quien hablaba

Heero. Porque es obvio

Duo. Que obvio ni que nada, vete de aquí

Heero. Te amo

Duo. Heero…

Heero. Es la primera vez que lo digo directamente ¿verdad?

Duo. ¿De verdad me extrañas?

Heero. Claro que si

Duo. Yo también te extraño

Los dos se abrazan y se besan tiernamente, se amaban demasiado como para dejarse, cada día que pasaba las ganas de verse y tenerse eran cada vez mayores, Duo había logrado su venganza a medias porque Heero ignoraba lo que había pasado entre el y el antiguo piloto del Gundam 05 pero ya no importaba vengarse, ahora quería mas que nada estar junto a Heero, no le importaba lo que había pasado entre el y la jovencita, además algo en el fondo de su corazón bien le decía que lo que Heero afirmaba era verdad, porque le conocía y sabia que no quería a Reelena de esa forma, que su cariño hacia la chica era mas fraternal y por eso a pesar de todo no la podía tratar mal o hacerla de todo a un lado, además a quien amaba Heero era a el y además de habérselo demostrado numerosas veces en la cama ahora se lo demostraba con palabras, una pequeña frase pero con un gran significado… pero ¿realmente ahí terminaba todo? ¿Reelena iba a darse por vencida tan pronto? ¿Seria capaz Duo de volver a engañar a Heero con Wufei como lo había hecho antes? ¿o lo haría con alguien mas? Preguntas sin respuesta, al menos hasta el segundo capitulo

Esta historia continuara…

Estoy de nuevo aquí con este pequeño fic, tal vez solo haga dos capítulos mas y ya porque estoy muy ocupada con el Jardín de las delicias y con mi trabajo, pero se me ocurrió la idea para este fic y la quería desarrollar, espero que les guste, yo quise salirme un poco de la rutina de escribir siempre fics basados en películas por lo que no quiero encasillarme como escritora, por eso tampoco es Universo Alterno, pero en fin, explicaciones mas, explicaciones menos hasta pronto, espero sus comentarios


	2. La segunda por capricho

- La segunda por capricho -

Ya había pasado una semana desde la reconciliación de Heero y Duo, y vaya reconciliación! el carácter alegre y un tanto pervertido de Duo aunado al carácter serio pero de vez en cuando despreocupado de Heero y también su perversión habían hecho de ese fin de semana el mejor de su relación, el tema de Relena no había resurgido y Heero daba gracias a los Dioses de que así fuera porque Duo siempre había sido de armas tomar y el solo escuchar el nombre de ella le hacia retorcer las entrañas, eso representaba para Heero un gran peligro porque fácilmente su trenzado le podría abandonar nuevamente, así había sido durante algún tiempo al comienzo de su relación, Heero decía algo de Relena y Duo bastante celoso se iba, y aunque siempre volvía el solo hecho de tenerlo lejos era una gran pena aunque Heero siempre sabia como disimularlo, mostrar sentimientos no era lo suyo salvo cuando hacia el amor con Duo, ahí era cuando descargaba toda esa gama de emociones que no lograba sacar a flote estando con otras personas, y es que solo Duo podía hacerlo actuar de formas que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo podía imaginar. Además de eso Duo aun no se atrevía a contarle a su amado Heero sobre aquella tarde de pasión desenfrenada y pasajera con Wufei, y es que de hacerlo difícilmente podía saber quien iba a morir primero si el por infiel o Wufei por confianzudo, y es que Heero cuando se proponía algo por Dios que lo lograba, así que mejor seria dejar desapercibido ese hecho de la infidelidad y seguir sus vidas como hasta ese momento pero, Wufei se daría por vencido respecto a Duo y Relena haría lo mismo con Heero?

Duo acostado sobre Heero daba pequeños, suaves y traviesos besos en el pecho del ex piloto del ping serró causando sutiles jadeos por parte del ojiazul quien acariciaba la cabeza del trenzado al recibirlos, su suave boca y su lengua traviesa que de vez en cuando salía para complacer esos pezones que tanto le encantaban de Heero, suaves al principio y después comenzando a ponerse ligeramente duros cuando Duo habiéndose ensanchado con ellos no dejaba de lamerlos y de vez en cuando morderlos sutilmente, Duo si que sabia como hacer sentir a Heero placer… el trenzado mira a Heero y le sonríe antes de comenzar a bajar lentamente por ese cuerpo regalando cariñosamente un par de besos hasta llegar a la hombría de Heero y detenerse ahí, Heero cierra sus ojos antes de que Duo tomara acciones sobre ese despierto miembro y sujeta con delicadeza los cabellos sueltos de Duo para después comenzar a acariciarlos

Heero. Me encantas

El ojiazul sonríe al trenzado como solo a el era capaz de sonreírle y Duo contesta de la misma forma tomando con una mano el miembro de Heero y comenzando a lamerlo lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de el hasta hacerlo estallar su semilla dentro de su boca y una pequeña parte de su cara la cual el trenzado limpia con la sabana y sonriendo nuevamente sube de nuevo por el cuerpo de Heero con pequeños besos hasta estar ambos rostros muy cerca y entonces Heero tomando suavemente la nuca de Duo atrae su cabeza hacia el y comienzan a besarse, las manos de Duo acarician el pecho de Heero mientras aun se besan y ambas manos de Heero se cierran sobre esa delicada nuca profundizando aun mas el beso, un pequeño gemido se escapa de la boca de Duo ante el placer de ese beso y ante la falta de aire, después ambos se separan y miran unos momentos a los ojos, Heero deposita un solo beso en la nariz de Duo y lo separa de si para sentarse en la cama y al cabo de unos segundos ponerse de pie para comenzar a ponerse los pantalones, no llevaba ropa interior y Duo acostado aun en la cama mira sorprendido a Heero

Duo. Porque te pones la ropa?  
Heero. Sabes que no puedo estar aquí mas tiempo  
Duo. Por que? Apenas íbamos a comenzar  
Heero. Comenzar? Hubiera sido la segunda vez  
Duo. Bueno, íbamos a recomenzar  
Heero. Lo se pero necesito irme, ya se me hizo tarde  
Duo. Irte a donde?  
Heero. Tengo cosas que hacer… solo cosas  
Duo. Ah ya se! La zorra esa te dijo que le hicieras un favor, verdad?

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Heero Duo sonríe pero muy molesto y se pone de pie para comenzar a ponerse la ropa bastante molesto

Heero. Que pasa?  
Duo. Que descaro el tuyo  
Heero. Porque?  
Duo. Acabamos de hacer el amor y saliendo de la cama te apuras para verte con esa  
Heero. Son cosas de trabajo  
Duo. Pues felicidades con tu trabajito…. Prostituto  
Heero. Que?  
Duo. Te acuestas con ella, no lo niegues  
Heero. Que?  
Duo. Si ya sabia yo… vete al diablo  
Heero. Yo no me acuesto con ella  
Duo. Pero ella si se acuesta sobre ti, verdad?  
Heero. Ella no hace eso  
Duo. Y encima la defiendes! Te recuerdo la posición en la que me los encontré la otra vez  
Heero. Pero es que…  
Duo. Nada, yo me voy, que seas feliz y Dios no te bendiga  
Heero. Duo por favor  
Duo. Por favor tu abuela!

El trenzado sale corriendo de la recamara que ambos compartían desde hacia unos meses y muy molesto avienta la puerta con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las bisagras de la misma se aflojen un poco por el impacto y el marco de la puerta tiemble, Heero cierra los ojos unos segundos antes el impacto y después suspira muy resignadamente, cuando Duo se empecinaba en una idea era muy difícil sacarla de su cabeza y esa no iba a ser la excepción, pero Heero ya sabia muy bien los modos de Duo y por eso concluye en que es mejor dejar pasar unos días para que Duo ya recobre su capacidad de razonar y entonces hacerle ver que a quien ama es a el el trenzado caminaba por las calles mas que molesto, en esos momentos Heero no le caía muy bien

Duo. Como se atreve el muy desgraciado? Pero que ni crea que se la perdono… ah! Ya se, sabrá lo que sufro porque esta con esa, si, haré lo mismo que en aquella ocasión, lo engañare como el lo hace conmigo acostándose con esa tonta descerebrada pero… con quien?… Wufei? No, pobrecito, no merece que le haga esto, aunque pensándolo bien Heero tampoco lo merece… pero que demonios! Claro que lo merece, ese golfo se acuesta con la golfa, entonces…. Ya se!

Quatre. Que haces aquí?

Pregunta el rubio a Duo quien esta parado al margen de la puerta observándolo con una gran sonrisa, frente a el estaba la persona indicada para hacerle sentir a Heero en carne viva los desaires de una infidelidad, si, ese amigo suyo seria ahora la victima perfecta de su plan, inocente y difícilmente te negaba a los favores que sus amigos le pedían y estaba muy seguro de que el le seria de gran ayuda aunque claro, al igual que con Wufei no le iba a decir los motivos por los que estaba ahí, no, eso seria un error y si lo hacia entonces su plan muy seguramente no tendría los resultados deseados

Duo. Que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo en un lindo día?  
Quatre. Claro que puedes, lo sabes  
Duo. Entonces por que la sorpresa?  
Quatre. He estado un poco triste últimamente y no me esperaba tu visita  
Duo. Porque estas triste?… ejem, puedo pasar?  
Quatre. Si perdón, pásale

Amablemente el Árabe deja pasar al trenzado y el muy tranquilamente entra y se sienta en un sofá de la sala de la gran casa de Quatre, el rubio le secunda y quedan uno al lado del otro, no muy cerca y no muy alejados, Duo nota en Quatre la expresión de tristeza y se acerca un poco mas haciendo que Quatre instintivamente voltee a verlo, ambos mantienen miradas por mucho tiempo

Duo. Tiene que ver con Trowa?  
Quatre. Si, terminamos  
Duo. Por que?  
Quatre. Es que no funciono, no era lo que esperábamos ambos  
Duo. Porque?  
Quatre. No lo se, simplemente no funciono, queremos cosas distintas  
Duo. Entiendo  
Quatre. Tu como estas con Heero?  
Duo. También terminamos  
Quatre. Como paso?  
Duo. Ya sabes como es el, cosas, nada grave  
Quatre. Entiendo  
Duo. Sabes? Te veo un poco tenso  
Quatre. Crees?  
Duo. Si, parece que cargaras con un saco de piedras, si quieres vamos a tu recamara y te doy un masaje, que te parece?  
Quatre. Sabes dar masajes?  
Duo. Claro que si  
Quatre. Vamos entonces  
Duo. Yes!

Los dos amigos se ponen de pie y Quatre camina delante de Duo hacia su recamara porque el trenzado no sabia donde estaba así que lo estaba guiando, las intenciones de Duo eran mas que obvias pero Quatre con toda su inocencia no era capaz de darse cuenta de aquello y camina con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo, tenia mucha confianza en Duo, no en vano eran los mejores amigos… llegan a la habitación y el rubio cierra la puerta, abre la cortina y se acuesta en la cama de espaldas, Duo sonríe y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado

Duo. Amigo, se nota que nunca te han dado un masaje, levántate  
Quatre. Para que?  
Duo. Tu levántate y ya  
Quatre. Esta bien  
Duo. Quítate la ropa  
Quatre. Que me quite la ropa?  
Duo. Si, tienes que estar libre de ataduras  
Quatre. Esta bien, pero voltéate  
Duo. Si si, lo que digas, además debes traerme una loción  
Quatre. Voy por ella

Inocentemente Quatre va por las cosas que Duo le pidio además de una toalla para cubrirse lo necesario mientras el trenzado hacia su trabajo, mientras Duo lo ve marcharse y sonríe picadamente ante lo que iba a hacerle a su inocente amigo, pero también se sentía un poco culpable, después de todo se estaría aprovechando de el, pero ya estaba ahí y ni modo de hacerse para atrás, mejor era seguir con su plan inicial y engañar a Heero ahora con Quatre… el rubio regresa con la loción en manos y ya desnudo con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, le da la loción a Duo y después que el trenzado se diera media vuelta para no ver se quita la toalla, se acuesta en la cama y vuelve a colocarse la toalla en la parte baja de la espalda para cubrirse la parte que no quería que Duo viera

Duo. Bien, comencemos

El trenzado se coloca loción entre las manos y las comienza a frotar y después subiéndose a la cama de rodillas comienza a dar a su amigo el prometido masaje, Quatre siente las manos de Duo y no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco al tacto de aquellas tan suaves y diestras, Duo se muerde el labio inferior mientras pasa delicadamente sus manos por toda la espalda de Quatre y deteniéndose en los hombros donde hace mas énfasis en el masaje

Duo. Se siente bien?  
Quatre. Muy bien  
Duo. Siento mucha tensión, relájate, déjate llevar, piensa que estas en un lugar lejos de aquí, un bosque o una playa desierta, nada te puede perturbar la tranquilidad que estas sintiendo, tal vez hay un pequeño arroyuelo a lo lejos de ese bosque o una pileta perfecta en medio de ese mar, el aire sopla y puedes escuchar el cantar de un pájaro o una gaviota… todo paz… todo tranquilidad

Las palabras de Duo aunado a ese sensual masaje hacen que Quatre sienta que vuela entre nubes, con los ojos cerrados recreaba en su mente las escenas narradas por Duo, se sentía muy relajado y ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco excitado, Duo sonríe al ver la expresión de felicidad de Quatre y baja un poco sus manos casi hasta llegar a los glúteos, Quatre abre sus ojos al sentir las manos irse mas abajo que antes pero no se queja, al ver Duo que no hay respuesta negativa comienza a quitar la toalla que cubría al rubio y a dar pequeños masajes en la parte baja de la espalda de Quatre y comenzando a tocar sus glúteos, el rubio se deja llevar por esas caricias hasta que cae en la cuenta de que eso no esta bien así que se levanta un poco deteniendo las acciones de Duo

Quatre. No hagas esas cosas!  
Duo. Perdón yo… Quatre, si que te gusto el masaje

Comenta el trenzado al ver la excitación en el miembro de Quatre cuando este se levanto un poco y dejo a la vista sus partes, el rubio ante el comentario de Duo se sonroja a mas no poder y agarrando la toalla se sienta sobre la cama tapándose nuevamente sus partes

Quatre. Yo…  
Duo. Tranquilo, de hecho me halaga haberte puesto así  
Quatre. No es lo que piensas  
Duo. Por favor Quatre, se que te gusto  
Quatre. Yo…  
Duo. Tu me gustas mucho Quatre, de verdad que me gustas mucho  
Quatre. Pero…  
Duo. Sht, te dije que te dejaras llevar

Duo se acerca de Quatre lentamente y se sienta también en la cama quedando frente a frente con el rubio quien le mira muy sorprendido y apretando con fuerza la toalla que aun cubría sus partes, Duo quita delicadamente esa toalla de las manos de Quatre y la avienta al suelo dejando al descubierto a Quatre quien se sonroja aun mas, el trenzado sonríe acariciando la mejilla del rubio y se acerca mas para besarlo manteniendo sus ojos abiertos aun cuando Quatre los cierra para corresponder a ese tierno beso que su amigo le daba, poco a poco Duo también cierra sus ojos y acuesta lentamente a Quatre en la cama acostándose sobre el, dejan de besarse y se miran a los ojos, Quatre estaba confundido por todo lo que acontecía pero también estaba muy excitado, jamás creyó que podía llegar a sentirse así estando con Duo… el trenzado agarra la mano de Quatre y la direcciona hacia su propio pantalón para que lo desabroche, Quatre entiende y quita el botón y baja el cierre, Duo lo ayuda a que le quiten los pantalones y nuevamente lo besa, así ambos quitan a Duo toda su ropa y se vuelven a besar con mas pasión, los dos ya estaban sumamente excitados y Duo estira su mano hacia la botella de loción que estaba en el mueble a un lado de la cama y toma entre sus manos comenzando a frotarlas, Quatre le veía atento a cada movimiento y Duo termina frotándose su propio miembro para bañarlo de loción y así no lastimar mucho a Quatre cuando lo penetrara, después también coloca un poco en la entrada de Quatre quien cierra sus ojos al sentir la suave piel de Duo en el y se muerde con fuerza en labio inferior, Duo sonríe ante los jadeos de Quatre y comienza a entrar en Quatre muy fácilmente con ayuda de la loción, el rubio gime fuerte al sentir el tope del miembro de Duo y abre sus ojos de la impresión, los dos se sonríen y Duo acomodándose mas comienza a salir y a entrar de Duo con una velocidad considerable, los dos gimen con fuerza y pasión ante las embestidas del trenzado quien tomando el miembro de Quatre comienza a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad, Quatre aprieta las sabanas con mucha fuerza conforme Duo aumenta la velocidad y el éxtasis llega a su máximo nivel, el rubio culmina totalmente en la mano de Duo quien ya poco le faltaba para llegar al clímax y al hacerlo cierra con fuerza sus ojos y embiste una ultima vez a Quatre esta vez llegando totalmente hasta el punto mas sensible de Quatre quien grita totalmente de placer, sus respiraciones estaban mas que agitadas y después de algunos segundos por fin se miran nuevamente a los ojos

Quatre. Oh Duo  
Duo. Fantástico! Verdad?  
Quatre. Si, estuve bien?  
Duo. Claro que si, Trowa si que tenia suerte  
Quatre. La verdad es que… fue mi primera vez

De un salto Duo se inca en la cama y mira muy asombrado a Quatre y con los ojos mas que abiertos, gracias a la loción no se había podido percatar de eso, había entrado con facilidad en Quatre y además daba por asentado que el no era virgen y es que Trowa se cargaba con una cara de querer sexo que ni el mismo podía con ella, en cambio Quatre mira normal a Duo, aunque no podía entender el porque de esa reacción

Duo. Tu y Trowa nunca?  
Quatre. No  
Duo. Porque?  
Quatre. No lo se, no se dio el momento  
Duo. Porque me pasa esto a mi?  
Quatre. Entonces no querías nada serio conmigo? Solo me querías llevar a la cama?  
Duo. Quatre  
Quatre. Solo querías sexo de mi, pensé que sentías algo por mi  
Duo. No, yo…  
Quatre. Yo te quiero Duo, me sentí muy bien de que hayas sido mi primera vez  
Duo. Pero yo…  
Quatre. Es que aun amas a Heero?  
Duo. La verdad es que…  
Quatre. Que cruel eres

El rubio esconde su rostro entre las sabanas y comienza a llorar ante el asombro de Duo, jamás lo había visto llorar así y además no se imaginaba que también Quatre al igual que Wufei lo quisiera en un plano de ese tipo, definitivamente te había equivocado otra vez de victima… el trenzado se acerca de Quatre y lo abraza cariñosamente y Quatre deja de llorar un poco

Duo. Yo también te quiero pero tienes razón, aun amo a Heero  
Quatre. No me dejes  
Duo. Lo siento, creí que esto era…  
Quatre. Sexo por solo placer… si, si lo fue pero también fue porque te quiero  
Duo. Pero amigo…  
Quatre. Entiendo, aun lo amas, es justo que intentes volver con el  
Duo. De verdad?  
Quatre. Si, ignoro porque se hayan dejado pero estoy seguro que siempre habrá solución a sus problemas, el amor entre Trowa y yo tal vez nunca fue tan grande y por eso las diferencias entre ambos terminaron separándonos pero tu caso es distinto, a pesar de la riñas siempre vuelven, alejarse para después darse cuenta que no viven el uno sin el otro  
Duo. Guau Quatre, que profundo  
Quatre. Anda, vuelve con el, yo siempre recordare esta primera vez  
Duo. Perdóname  
Quatre. No te preocupes, ahora vete antes que comience a doler mas  
Duo. Gracias amigo, te quiero  
Quatre. Yo también te quiero

Duo se pone rápidamente las ropas y sale a prisa de ahí sin despedirse totalmente de Quatre, se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho, primero Wufei y ahora Quatre, en que clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo? Amaba a Heero y estaba seguro de que siempre a pesar de todo siempre iban a volver pero algo lo impulsaba siempre a hacerle esto  
Solo tres días se separan ya que el ojiazul visita a Duo a su casa, a la que siempre iba cuando terminaban, era como un refugio para sus peleas, y nuevamente se reconcilian volviéndose a ir Duo a casa de Heero donde vivían juntos y así recomienzan su relación pero… hasta ahí llega todo? Realmente es el amor el que todo lo puede? Perdonar a quien amas una doble infidelidad es fácil cuando hay amor de verdad? Duo se atreverá a decirle a Heero lo que hizo con Wufei y Quatre? Lo volverá a hacer? Todas las preguntas se resolverán mas adelante, mientras pásenla bien y espero sus comentarios, hasta pronto


	3. La tercera por placer

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

- La tercera por placer -

Nuevamente la relación de Heero y Duo iba viento en popa, no habían vuelto a discutir desde aquel día en que Duo se había ido a probar suerte ahora con su amigo Quatre, y aunque le doliera debía de confesar que esa vez le había resultado aún más fácil engañar a Heero en comparación a la vez en que se había acostado con Wufei, era como si ya no le importara, de hecho hasta parecía que le producía un cierto placer hacer cosas a espaldas de Heero, era como una especie de juego vicioso en el que ahora estaba atrapado sin poder escapar. El ex piloto del Wing Zero con la sola idea de ya no pelear más con Duo había renunciado al puesto que tan amablemente Reelena le había ofrecido al término de la guerra dentro de su gabinete político, esto para la ex reina del mundo no solo representaba el perder a un muy buen elemento dentro de su grupo de trabajo sino también representaba el hecho de que la conquista a Heero se hiciera más difícil, pero eso no iba a impedir que la chica buscara la forma de lograr obtener al soldado perfecto

Una tranquila tarde en la colonia L1 los amantes caminaban tranquilos por las calles de dicha colonia, ya hacía semanas de su reconciliación y ahora estaban más felices que nunca, en Duo se podía notar demasiada tranquilidad, las sesiones de sexo pasadas con sus dos amigos le habían ayudado a relajarse de forma colosal, la rabia y los celos hacia Reelena habían quedado en el pasado, era como si el sexo con alguien más que no fuera Heero se hubiere convertido en su medicina, en su forma de desahogar todas esas presiones que conllevaban el ser amante de Heero, sin duda su relación no era para nada sana, ni para Heero ni para Duo, el trenzado se había convertido en una persona sumamente celosa, enfocada a ser siempre el centro de atención de su Heero mientras que éste último comenzaba a ablandar su forma de ser gracias al chico de ojos violetas, y es que el antiguo Heero Yuy, ahora ex soldado perfecto jamás se hubiese dejado manipular de la forma en que Duo lo estaba manipulando, y es que dejar un trabajo como el que tenía al lado de Reelena si que era un gran signo de debilidad, producto de su ahora relación sentimental con Duo

Duo. Oye amor ¿me compras una paleta?

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Anda ¿si?

Heero. ¿De pronto el antojo?

Duo. Es que tengo calor

Heero. Esta bien

Heero se detiene tras la aceptación de la petición de Duo y se aleja de ahí sin su trenzado hacia el puesto de helados que Duo le había señalado con el dedo al haberle pedido que le comprara una paleta, mientras el trenzado se sienta en una de las bancas Heero llega después con dos paletas, una da a Duo y otra se queda él y después se sienta a su lado, los dos comienzan a comer sus helados en silencio mientras alguien los ve de lejos y decide acercarse, después de todo tenían tiempo sin verse, la figura delgada de un chico se para a un lado de Heero y éste volteando al frente sin siquiera mirar de reojo saluda, Duo escucha a Heero hablar y voltea para ver a quien saluda su amado cuando se topa con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban a su vez, el trenzado sonríe alzando la mano en signo de saludo y después se recorre un lugar en la banca siendo seguido por Heero, entonces Trowa se sienta al lado del chico de ojos azules

Duo. ¿Qué acontece?

Trowa. El circo vino a ésta colonia, damos funciones ésta noche y mañana, pasado mañana nos vamos

Duo. Que bien

Trowa. Si quieren pueden venir y entran gratis

Duo. ¡Si! ¿vamos amor?

Heero. Nunca me ha gustado el circo

Duo. Pero a mi me gusta mucho, di que sí

Heero. No

Duo. Eres un amargado, está bien, no vamos

Trowa. Puedes venir tu solo

Duo. Si ¿verdad?

Heero. ¿Y me vas a dejar solo en el departamento?

Duo. Di que sí ¿puedo ir?

Heero. Esta bien, puedes ir

Duo. ¡Gracias! Te amo

Duo se acerca a Heero y le regala un tierno beso y después lo abraza muy contento, Heero también lo abraza y sonríe mientras que Trowa permanecía su mirada al frente, y no es que se sintiera incómodo de tener a los dos chicos junto a él demostrándose esas formas de cariño ya que numerosas veces los había tenido en la misma situación, el ojiverde se pone de pie y se despide de la pareja siguiendo el camino que había dejado para ir a saludar a sus dos amigos. Llegada la noche Duo se arregla para ir a la función de circo de las 7 de la noche mientras Heero lo observaba mientras peinaba su cabello

Heero. Eres hermoso ¿lo sabías?

Duo. Todo el tiempo

Heero. Te amo

Duo. Y yo te amo a ti

Heero. Prométeme que no llegarás tarde, no quiero preocuparme

Duo. No te inquietes, si quieres puedo pedirle a Trowa que me traiga hasta acá

Heero. Eso suena bien, me agrada la idea

Duo. Bueno amor, me voy porque ya es hora

Heero. Que te diviertas

Duo. Lo haré

Terminando de hacerse la trenza Duo se pone de pie y sale del departamento, Heero lo ve salir y sonríe, definitivamente amaba a Duo como jamás se lo hubiera podido imaginar y es que en el pasado la sola idea de enamorarse le parecía como un imposible, y ahora que el amor había tocado las puertas de su corazón ya podía saber al 90 lo que era ser un ser humano, el otro 10 porciento que le faltaba para ser completamente un ser humano correspondía a la parte del sufrimiento ya que aún no sabía lo que era dolor completamente, cosa que al enterarse de las infidelidades de Duo definitivamente iba a conocer

La función de circo aún no daba inicio pero ya Duo se encontraba en el lugar, tanto Catherine como Trowa lo habían recibido amablemente como su invitado especial y le habían dado el mejor de los lugares para poder apreciar mejor la función, después de algunos minutos la función da inicio y al cabo de dos horas ésta termina, ahora que los tiempos eran de paz daba oportunidad a que las funciones se extendieran y mejoraran, tenían ya una gama de entretenimientos superior a la anterior y por consiguiente un mayor número de integrantes.

Catherine. ¿Qué te pareció la función chico?

Duo. ¡Estupenda, me encanto!

Catherine. Me alegra oír eso

Duo. Ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que asistí a una de sus funciones

Catherine. Gracias

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversan Trowa se encontraba ayudando a los demás hombres que integraban el circo a desmontar el escenario, al término de aquello como cada noche que les iba bien en cuanto al número de entradas vendidas todos se iban a algún lugar a festejar con bebida y a veces organizaban una gran cena, esa noche como les había ido muy bien todos se iban a ir al bar que se encontraba del otro lado de la colonia

Catherine. Bien muchachos, ahora sí vámonos

Trowa. Yo no tengo ganas de ir

Catherine. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. Estoy un poco cansado

Catherine. A otro perro con ese hueso, tú nunca te cansas

Trowa. Esta bien, no quiero ir y ya, es todo

Catherine. ¿Tiene que ver con tu visita?

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Catherine. No le has quitado de encima la mirada

Trowa. No digas tonterías

Catherine. Esta bien, los dejo solos

Duo se encontraba retirado de ese lugar platicando con uno de los integrantes del circo a quien le comentaba lo mucho que le había gustado su acto como bala humana y el otro recibía muy apenado los comentarios, por eso Duo no había alcanzado a escuchar los comentarios de Catherine hacia su persona, la chica se despide de Trowa y junto con todos los demás se va hacia el bar acordado dejando a Trowa y a Duo solos en la carpa

Duo. ¿Tu no vas?

Trowa. No bebo y prácticamente a eso van

Duo. Ya veo, entonces estamos solos

Trowa. Heero se va a preocupar, te llevo

Duo. Es temprano

Trowa. Dije que te llevo

Duo. ¿No será que tienes miedo?

Trowa. ¿Miedo de qué?

Duo. De no resistirte más y aventarte a mis brazos

Trowa. No digas idioteces

Duo. He notado como me miras

Trowa. No es verdad

Duo. ¿Sabes una cosa Trowa? Me gustas

El ojiverde no daba crédito a aquellas palabras expresadas por el trenzado, era lo más extraño que jamás hubiera podido creer que escucharía alguna vez ¿el gustarle a Duo y más aún teniendo a Heero como pareja? Eso si que era muy extraño, pero él no iba a caer en el juego que muy seguramente Duo tenía en mente así que lo toma fuertemente de la muñeca y comienza a jalarlo rumbo a la salida de la carpa, Duo hace puchero y antes de llegar a la abertura de la lona se resiste logrando detener a Trowa quien no se atreve a voltear

Duo. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Trowa. ¿Qué clase de tonterías son esas? ¿me estas bromeando? Porque si es así no me gusta para nada

Duo. No es broma

Trowa. ¿Y Heero acaso no te importa?

Duo. Claro que me importa, lo amo

Trowa. Eres un enfermo

Duo. Tal vez

Trowa. ¿Tal vez? ¿y lo dices así de tranquilo?

Duo. Es que... no se... además solo será una vez

Trowa. Heero es mi amigo

Duo. ¿Desde cuando tan amigos?

Trowa. No es mi amigo del alma ni nada por el estilo pero ese tipo de jugadas no se le hacen a los amigos, aunque el hilo de amistad que lleves con esa persona sea muy pequeño

Duo. Vaya, quien te viera todo poético ¿eh?

Trowa. Ya déjate de bromas

El cirquero por fin voltea la cara topándose con los ojos violetas de Duo que le miraban de una manera decidida, y entonces se da cuenta de que la proposición de una sola noche no era ninguna broma, Duo se acerca más a Trowa y le toma el rostro con ambas manos llevando su cara hacia la suya dispuesto a darle un beso pero Trowa coloca sus manos en los brazos de Duo y lo aparta

Trowa. No

Duo. ¿Por qué? ¿es que acaso aún amas a Quatre?

Trowa. En parte

Duo. ¿En parte? ¿y la otra parte? ¿por Heero?

Trowa. Si

Duo. Vamos ¿es que acaso no te gusto?

Trowa recorre el cuerpo de Duo con la mirada y al terminar pasa saliva duramente, Duo si que estaba muy bien, eso no podía negarlo, pero había cosas más importantes para él que poseer un hermoso cuerpo, la amistad y el amor eran esas dos cuestiones que se interponían entre el sí y el no a la propuesta de Duo

Duo. Solo una noche, ni Heero ni Quatre lo sabrán

Trowa. Solo una noche...

Duo. Si, solo una

Trowa. ... No, no puedo

Duo. Ya me estas cansando, di que sí de una buena vez

Trowa. Me sentiré muy culpable después

Duo. Vamos, se que te gusto, aunque sea solo físicamente, sé que me deseas

Trowa. Mnh

El ojiverde duda mucho antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el cuerpo de Duo quien sonreía al ver que Trowa se había decidido

Duo. Buena decisión

Trowa. Que Dios me perdone

Sin poder ocultarlo más el deseo de Trowa por el trenzado aflora en su piel y con gran pasión se acerca a Duo tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo con mucha pasión siendo correspondido por Duo de la misma manera, las manos del ojiverde recorren casi por completo el cuerpo de Duo bajando hasta ambas piernas y tomándolas con fuerza las levanta y separa al mismo tiempo, enseguida Duo rodea la cintura de Trowa con ellas y se agarra con fuerza de su nuca aumentando la pasión en el beso, Trowa comienza a avanzar hacia una de las gradas del lugar sentando a Duo en la segunda fila y así su rostro queda a la altura de las rodillas de Duo, ambos se miran con lujuria antes de que Trowa comience a desabrochar el pantalón de Duo y éste se muerde los labios viendo a su vez la desesperación con que Trowa baja los pantalones del trenzado hasta estancarse en sus pies ya que los zapatos impedían que salieran por completo, Duo coloca su mano en su miembro por encima de la ropa y sonríe, Trowa pasa saliva y baja los boxers lentamente topándose con el miembro ya erecto de Duo y nuevamente pasa saliva, en sus mejillas se podía notar lo avergonzado que estaba

Duo. Hazlo

Trowa no lo duda ni un segundo más y se agacha tomando el miembro de Duo con su mano derecha, al contacto con la piel de Trowa el trenzado jadea y cierra los ojos al sentir esa mano deslizarse lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, sintiendo como ese pulgar masajea la punta con lentitud y sensualidad haciéndolo escapar ligeros gemidos, la mano derecha de Duo se coloca en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Trowa y lo jala hacia él quedando el rostro del ojiverde frente al miembro de Duo, Trowa saca tímidamente su lengua y la pasa lentamente por la punta, el trenzado aprieta un poco los ojos mientras se muerde el labio inferior y después los abre cuando siente la lengua de Trowa recorrer su miembro ya sin timidez, pero cuando Trowa mete el miembro completamente a su boca y comienza a sacarlo para volverlo a meter en intervalos rápidos de tiempo entonces Duo cierra sus ojos con fuerza y gime más a prisa, la mano izquierda de Duo se coloca sobre la derecha que se encontraba en la cabeza de Trowa y aumenta la velocidad con que atraía la cabeza de Trowa hacia su miembro gimiendo así con más fuerza aunque para Trowa no eran 100 placentero ya que el miembro de Duo tocaba ligeramente su garganta, además Duo estaba siendo un poco agresivo al momento de jalar su cabeza hacia él, Trowa jadea no solo porque el miembro de Duo tocaba su garganta sino porque él mismo ya se encontraba totalmente excitado y su miembro requería pronta atención

En el departamento que compartían Duo y Heero...

Heero. Pasan de las nueve y no llega ¿estará bien?... creo que si, el mismo dijo que le pediría el favor a Trowa de traerlo, seguramente no tarda... ¿y si le pasó algo? Creo que será mejor si yo mismo voy a ver que pasa

En la carpa...

Al culminar Duo en la boca de Trowa se recarga en la grada con la respiración muy agitada y permanece con los ojos cerrados, en cambio el ojiverde se desvestía con prisa, estaba muy excitado y ya deseaba hacer suyo a Duo, el trenzado abre los ojos y ve a Trowa completamente desnudo frente a él

Duo. Vaya Trowa, que bien estás

Trowa. Ven acá

El Dios de la muerte se quita los zapatos y quita por completo su pantalón bajándose de la grada hasta el piso donde está Trowa, ambos comienzan a besarse con mucha pasión, los labios de Duo estaban más que hinchados, Trowa no le daba tiempo de respirar, el ojiverde suelta a Duo y viéndolo con mucha lujuria lo agarra de los hombros y lo voltea con fuerza, Duo jadea y se queja ante el movimiento pero sin dejar de sonreír, Trowa si que era muy pasional, Trowa empuja a Duo de la espalda hacia abajo haciéndolo que se agache hasta apoyar sus manos sobre la primera de las gradas

Trowa. Agárrate

Duo. Lo que digas

El trenzado se agarra con fuerza de la grada, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía y ya lo ansiaba, deseaba tener a Trowa dentro, el cirquero se agacha ligeramente y con su mano derecha sujeta la pierna derecha de Duo y la sube a la grada quedando la otra pierna de Duo sobre el suelo, las piernas de Duo estaban muy separadas y se podía ver claramente su entrada, Trowa se muerde el labio y llevando sus dedos hacia ese lugar los introduce y comienza a moverlos, Duo gime lenta y placenteramente, los largos dedos de Trowa eran muy diestros, el ojiverde los saca y después los lame con gusto, después agarra su propio miembro y comienza a acariciarlo, ya estaba bastante excitado y se decide por fin a comenzar, entra en Duo con rapidez y se detiene al estar completamente dentro, Duo grita al sentirlo totalmente dentro

Duo. Oh si

Trowa. Esto te gustará más

Trowa comienza a salir de Duo para después volver a entrar aún con más rapidez que la vez anterior, Duo se muerde los labios y cierra con fuerza sus ojos mientras que Trowa con el mismo ritmo entra y sale con fuerza a la vez que acaricia con su mano izquierda la espalda de Duo mientras con la derecha se agarra con fuerza de la cadera de Duo, los gemidos no podían ser mayores, ambos estaban casi a la cumbre del placer, sus cuerpos sudaban y sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas, Duo ya comenzaba a gritar, Trowa lo estaba haciendo duro, eso le gustaba mucho pero no podía negar que también le dolía, el ojiverde continúa entrando y saliendo con fuerza hasta que siente su líquido salir por fin llenando el interior de Duo, su mano derecha aprieta con fuerza la cadera de Duo al sentir el orgasmo mientras continúa dentro de él moviéndose con lentitud, el último gemido de Duo es acompañado con un suspiro de placer, Trowa comienza a salir de él, aún podía sentir un par de choques eléctricos, nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo como ese, Duo abre sus ojos al sentir a Trowa fuera y baja su pierna, se pone de pie bien y permanece dándole la espalda a Trowa quien se dirige a su ropa y la agarra, Duo sigue sin voltear a ver a Trowa dirigiéndose hacia su ropa la cual estaba sobre la segunda grada

Trowa. Estuvo estupendo

Duo. Lo sé, te felicito

Trowa. ¿Te sientes bien?

Duo. Si, muy bien

Trowa. ¿Por qué no me miras?

Duo. Esto no va a arruinar nuestra amistad ¿verdad?

Trowa. Claro que no

El trenzado voltea por fin con Trowa y le sonríe, después comienza a vestirse

Duo. Trowa, hay algo que debes saber

Trowa. Dime

Duo. Yo... Quatre y yo lo hicimos

Trowa. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. Que Quatre y yo...

Trowa. ¡Claro que te oí Idiota!

Duo. Perdóname

Trowa. ¿Sabías que eres un enfermo?

Duo. No me digas eso

Trowa. Das asco

Duo. Mira quien lo dice, me acabas de hacer el amor

Trowa. Yo también doy asco

Duo. Por favor Trowa, solo fue una vez y él estuvo más que de acuerdo

Trowa. No lo puedo creer de él

Duo. Pues créelo ¿y sabes? fue su primera vez

Trowa empuña con fuerza su mano al escuchar eso, Quatre, su Quatre se había entregado a Duo, le había entregado su virginidad, en dos años de relación que había tenido con el cirquero nunca se había dado ese tipo de intimidad y sin más el rubio se había entregado a otro sin siquiera tener una relación sentimental, eso lo ponía mal

Trowa. ¿Y te sientes orgulloso?

Duo. No, me sentí mal, al igual que con Wufei

Trowa. ¿Lo hiciste también con Wufei? Eres, eres un hombre vil

Duo. No te escandalices, de los tres fuiste el más lujurioso, ellos si me quieren bien

Trowa. Sin duda entre nosotros solo fue por placer

Duo. Completa y absolutamente por puro placer

Trowa. Como me arrepiento de esto

Duo. Ni modo, te aguantas

Trowa. Vete de aquí

Duo. Mhg

Trowa. ¡Lárgate!

El trenzado termina de vestirse y sale muy molesto de la carpa, Trowa si que era un grosero aunque no podía culparlo del todo, el chico tenía la razón, no solo se habían entregado a los brazos del pecado sino que también habían violado mutuamente un juramento de amigos, Trowa le había hecho el amor al chico de Heero y Duo se lo había hecho a Quatre, se podía decir que ya estaban a mano... Duo llega al departamento y lo encuentra con las luces apagadas, el trenzado se preocupa de no ver a nadie y prende al instante la luz en cuanto entra, todo parecía estar bien, todo estaba en su lugar, ninguna seña de robo o algo por el estilo, tampoco se veía rastro de Heero, el trenzado se preocupa y el primer lugar al que va es la habitación, Duo prende la luz y se asusta al ver que todo esta tirado, el espejo roto y el suelo lleno de vidrios y otras cosas que se habían roto, Duo camina tembloroso hacia la cama y alcanza a ver la cabeza de Heero quien está sentado en el suelo son una botella en su mano, Duo se queda parado a unos escasos centímetros de Heero y éste permanece sentado dándole la espalda sin siquiera inmutarse, así permanecen unos segundos hasta que el ex soldado perfecto se decide a hablar

Heero. ¿Terminaste?

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Heero. ¿Te gustó? ¿estuvo bien?

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Me preocupé porque no llegabas y salí a buscarte, vi las luces prendidas de la carpa y me acerqué, no había nadie...

Duo miraba a Heero con horror, su voz sonaba trémula y triste a la vez, Heero hace una pausa y da un trago a la botella para después continuar, Duo no sabía que decir y permanece en silencio mientras lo escucha

Heero. Iba a entrar pero escuché claramente dos par de gemidos, reconocí en uno los tuyos... sonreí, no lo creí, era imposible que estuviera pasando, pero no... eras tú... y los otros gemidos eran de ese bastardo de Trowa... ¿por qué Duo?

Duo. Heero yo...

Heero. No me digas nada, no quiero oír nada... quiero que agarres tus cosas y te vayas

Duo. Pero Heero...

Heero. Largo

Duo. Heero...

Heero. ¡¡Largo de mi vista!

Con muchas lágrimas en los ojos Duo sale corriendo de la habitación, sus cosas no le importaban, solo quería correr y salir de ahí, Heero lo odiaba, de eso no cabía duda y él no podía soportar eso, Heero muy molesto va a dar un trago a la botella pero antes de hacerlo la mira con odio y la avienta con fuerza hacia la pared, se sentía muy molesto y también humillado, de repente un par de lágrimas se ven caer por su rostro, era la primera vez en muchos años que lloraba, ni cuando era niño lo hacía pero esto no se comparaba con nada, Duo, la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo le había traicionado de forma cruel, estaba muy lastimado, ahora si podía saber lo que era ser un ser humano al 100, ahora ya sabía el significado de la palabra dolor

Continuará...

Aquí yo nuevamente con éste fic que esta a punto de terminar, no se pierdan el desenlace de ésta historia, hasta pronto y cuídense

Proximo y ultimo capitulo:

Capitulo 4. ¿Y después de esas tres veces?

Pronto


	4. ¿Y después de esas tres veces?

Tres veces te engañe  
By Arashi

Capítulo 4. ¿Y después de esas tres veces?

De todas las cosas que uno puede perdonar en una relación la Infidelidad es la más difícil de ellas, pero bien dice la canción "Es fácil perdonar cuando se quiere de veras" entonces ¿será Heero capaz de perdonar a Duo su infidelidad con Trowa? Tal vez pero ¿y su infidelidad con Quatre¿y qué hay de Wufei? Cada persona tiene su forma de perdonar, hay personas que son capaces no solo de perdonar sino también de olvidar, pero también hay personas que perdonan pero jamás logran olvidar ¿cuál de esas dos será Heero?

Una tarde gris... no paraba de llover, Heero viendo a través de su ventana la lluvia caer y no pudiendo sacar de su mente aquella imagen, la imagen de Duo entregándose sin inhibiciones a Trowa, la imagen de su trenzado sumido en el más exquisito de los placeres, su Duo con otro, con otro que se hacía llamar su amigo, con otro a quien no tenía más deseos que romperle la cara, con otro que no lo amaba como él, porque Heero amaba a Duo, y lo amaba bien, no se merecía ninguna clase de engaño porque él si había sabido entregarlo todo, porque él si sabía lo que era amar y entregar el alma, porque el Heero Yuy que hace años peleaba al lado de su siempre amigo Gundam ya no existía, porque éste Heero era un Heero pasivo, un Heero que se había enamorado, un Heero que incluso rodaba sus lágrimas sumido en pensamientos que le destruían, porque incluso el amargo sabor de tantas muertes y peleas durante la guerra no se podía comparar con el amargo sabor de saber a Duo en brazos de otro

Heero. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Duo?

El trenzado no la pasaba mejor, también sufría, y sufría mucho, nunca antes había sabido el significado de la palabra arrepentimiento, nunca antes se había sentido tan solo y derrotado entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho¿por qué se había acostado con otros amando tanto a Heero y sobre todo sabiendo que el ex soldado perfecto también le amaba¿por qué? pero es bien sabido desde tiempos remotos que la única especie sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de semejante estupidez es el ser humano, porque el ser humano es el único que tiene el gran defecto de no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, y Duo había sido una víctima más de la terrible realidad que es ser un ser humano

Duo. Que idiota fui ¿por qué le hice esto a mi Hee-chan?  
Hilde. Con hablar así y darte de topes en la pared no ganas nada, habla con él  
Duo. No puedo, él me odia, va a matarme en cuanto me vea  
Hilde. No sigas tonterías, ese hombre te ama, lo sabes  
Duo. Por lo mismo, si no me amara se lo tomaría a la ligera y no le hubiera hecho tanto mal  
Hilde. Eso sí ¿entonces piensas dejar las cosas así y que más nunca se vuelvan a ver?  
Duo. Tal vez  
Hilde. ¡Si serás idiota Duo, ve y búscalo ahora mismo!  
Duo. Pero Hilde...  
Hilde. Nada de peros idiota trenzado de pacotilla, levanta tu apestoso trasero de mi silla y busca el perdón de Heero  
Duo. Pero...  
Hilde. ¡Que vayas!  
Duo. Esta bien, pero antes tengo cosas que arreglar

El trenzado opta por hacer caso a su amiga y sale apurado del departamento de la chica rumbo a L5, colonia donde vivía su amigo Wufei, debía desde un principio arreglar las cosas antes de ir en busca de Heero y como primera escala tenía a Wufei ya que con él había comenzado todo... el chino sin esperar la visita de su amigo se impacta al verlo parado en la puerta y a la vez se alegra, si en aquella ocasión Duo iba con las intenciones como en la otra ocasión entonces él se sentía feliz de semejante visita

Wufei. ¿Por qué andas por acá?  
Duo. Si quieres me voy  
Wufei. Nada de eso Duo, quédate  
Duo. Ejem... ¿ya me hablas por mi nombre?  
Wufei. Desde aquel día ¿recuerdas?

Ante el recordatorio hasta las orejas de Duo ardían en calor, tan solo de acordarse le hacía hervir la sangre, aquel día había conocido una faceta de su amigo que nunca jamás creyó que iba a conocer, el chino en cambio cerraba el ojo a Duo tras acordarse de aquel bello día, para Wufei, claro...

Duo. Respecto a eso, creo que nunca dejamos las cosas en claro  
Wufei. ¿De qué hablas?  
Duo. De que jamás volverá a suceder Wufei, jamás  
Wufei. Eso dices ahorita  
Duo. No Wufei, en verdad nunca sucederá

Wufei baja su cabeza al escuchar la voz tan firme y decidida de Duo y él en cambio sintiéndose mal por su amigo se acerca a él y de rodillas al frente del chino le toma las manos, Wufei levanta su mirada y ambos chicos se miran a los ojos

Duo. Perdóname Wufei, sabes que amo a Heero, nunca debí haberme acostado contigo  
Wufei. ¿Y porque lo hiciste? Sabes que te quiero  
Duo. Lo sé y en verdad me siento halagado de ocupar un lugar especial en tu corazón, pero en el mío lo ocupa Heero ¿comprendes?  
Wufei. Dime la verdad Duo ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo?  
Duo. Saberlo te dolerá  
Wufei. Dime, cuéntame todo

El ex piloto 05 escuchaba atento toda la historia de Duo ¿se sentía molesto¿se sentía triste¿se sentía desilusionado? Si, se sentía así y mucho peor, Duo había sido demasiado cruel al acostarse con él tan solo por venganza, y además de todo una venganza mal infundada, porque la certeza de que Heero lo engañaba con Relela (perdón, Reelena) nunca la había tenido, pero aún así enfadarse y hacer algo contra Duo no le iba a ayudar en nada, ni a sentirse mejor ni a hacer que Duo lo quisiera a él, en un principio se había arrepentido de decirle que luchara por Heero, en un principio deseaba ir a L2 en su busca, en un principio habría creído que Duo era el amor de su vida y que debía luchar por el contra todo y todos, pero había recapacitado y había entendido que Duo jamás lo iba a querer a él como quería a Heero, lo mejor era tratar de comprender

Duo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?  
Wufei. Me duele que me hayas utilizado  
Duo. Lo sé, soy una persona horrible  
Wufei. Sí, lo eres  
Duo. ...  
Wufei. Aún así te amo, pero sé que no eres para mí  
Duo. ¿Entonces me perdonas?  
Wufei. Si Duo, pero entiende algo, ya no somos amigos  
Duo. Pero Wufei...  
Wufei. Sht, déjame terminar... no solo ya no somos amigos, tampoco quiero volverte a ver  
Duo. ¿No dijiste que me habías perdonado?  
Wufei. Sí, y lo sostengo, te perdono, pero jamás podré volver a verte y no pensar en lo que me hiciste, yo no sé olvidar  
Duo. Entiendo, espero algún día cambies de opinión  
Wufei. No lo haré  
Duo. ...  
Wufei. Adiós Duo, que seas feliz con Heero

Wufei se pone de pie, se acerca a la puerta y abriéndola le indica a Duo el camino, el trenzado aún seguía de rodillas frente al sillón donde estaba Wufei y al ver la puerta abierta se pone también de pie, se acerca a ella y queda frente a frente con Wufei, ambos chicos se miran seriamente y Duo con los ojos cristalinos se va corriendo de ahí, Wufei cierra la puerta tras la partida de Duo y recargando su cabeza en la puerta comienza a llorar, un llanto silencioso, tan solo lágrimas, no necesitaba más, porque Duo no merecía siquiera eso  
La siguiente escala en el viaje de Duo rumbo al perdón de Heero se encontraba en la colonia L4 donde Quatre vivía, aquel chico al que le había quitado la virginidad, aquel chico que se había entregado a él con amor al igual que Wufei lo había hecho suyo, a diferencia de cómo había sucedido con Trowa, cuyas hormonas de chico adolescente les habían dominado y donde ninguna clase de emoción o sentimiento se había presentado... Quatre tampoco esperaba la visita de Duo pero su presencia era por demás muy grata, porque no había día en que el rubio no pensara en Duo desde aquella vez que ambos se habían entregado, aquella vez en la que como nunca se había sentido deseado, porque Duo le había visto con deseo, no era como Trowa, porque el ex piloto de Heavyarms le trataba como un pequeño, porque nunca lo había visto como objeto de deseo como lo había hecho Duo, porque Duo lo había hecho sentirse deseado y amado... que cruda realidad estaba a punto de enfrentar

Quatre. Me da mucho gusto verte Duo  
Duo. A mí también  
Quatre. ¿Volviste con Heero?  
Duo. Estamos separados  
Quatre. Ya veo...  
Duo. ¿Es mí imaginación o sonreíste?  
Quatre. ¿Yo? para nada  
Duo. Quatre, vengo a hablar contigo y muy seguramente no te gustará oír lo que voy a decirte, pero tengo que hacerlo  
Quatre. ¿Es algo malo?  
Duo. Si, vas a odiarme  
Quatre. Yo jamás podré odiarte... mi Duo

El trenzado no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, Quatre se había acercado a él y se había sentado a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura, ese chico sí que lo amaba, y había osado llamarlo "su Duo", ahora sí que como nunca se sentía arrepentido y además de todo ruin y sucio, en cambio el rubio ignorando todo lo que había estado detrás de su primera vez quería mucho a Duo y ahora que este le decía que ya no estaba con Heero más le quería, porque ahora sí tenía una oportunidad con él

Duo. Espera Quatre, estas malentendiendo las cosas  
Quatre. Quiero que vuelva a suceder  
Duo. ¿Qué¿de que me hablas?  
Quatre. Ya sabes... quiero... quiero que... me hagas el amor

Nuevamente las orejas de Duo estaban ardiendo, Quatre le pedía directamente que lo hiciera suyo, le pedía que le hiciera el amor, nunca antes había sentido un estremecimiento como el que le embargaba en esos momentos, además de la culpabilidad, Quatre también estaba sonrojado, además de nervioso... Duo agarra a Quatre de los hombros y lo aparta de él delicadamente, Quatre cierra sus ojos creyendo que el siguiente paso del trenzado será besarlo pero en la espera abre sus ojos topándose con los de Duo que le miran tiernamente

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?  
Duo. Lo siento Quatre, yo no te volveré a hacer el amor, es más, nunca te he hecho el amor  
Quatre. Ya sé que no me amas y que aquella vez tampoco lo hiciste por amor pero eso no me importa ahora, te amo y tú has terminado con Heero ¿por qué no nos damos una oportunidad? Tal vez resulte, no como me sucedió con Trowa  
Duo. No Quatre, yo pienso recuperar a Heero, además estoy seguro que en cuanto oigas lo que tengo que decirte vas a odiarme  
Quatre. Yo ya te dije que nada hará que te odie  
Duo. Se que me odiarás porque lo que voy a decirte no solo tiene que ver con lo que sucedió entre nosotros el otro día sino también con Trowa  
Quatre. ¿Qué tiene Trowa que ver en todo esto?  
Duo. Verás

Duo contaba a Quatre todo lo que había sucedido con Trowa y los motivos por los que se había acostado con él, Quatre oía todo lo que Duo le contaba hasta el final, sin interrumpirlo, enojarse o comenzar a llorar, se veía incluso tranquilo y atento a la plática, Duo al terminar se queda estático observándolo en espera de una reacción por parte de Quatre pero todo lo que hace el rubio es comenzar a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de Duo

Duo. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?  
Quatre. De verdad que te pasas Duo  
Duo. ¿Por qué?  
Quatre. Mira que inventar todas esas cosas horribles para alejarme, mejor solo dime que no quieres y ya  
Duo. ¿De qué hablas?  
Quatre. Eres incapaz de hacerme algo tan espantoso, sería horrible de tu parte  
Duo. Quatre...  
Quatre. Porque somos amigos, y los amigos no se hacen esas cosas  
Duo. Escúchame Quatre...  
Quatre. Dime que no es verdad  
Duo. Yo...  
Quatre. Dime que es una broma  
Duo. Por favor Quatre...  
Quatre. ¡Dime que es mentira!

El rubio sonreía pero sus ojos estaban muertos, cubiertos de lágrimas, Duo le había hecho algo horrible y él no lo podía soportar, se había entregado al hombre más cruel creyendo que lo quería, creyendo que lo deseaba bien, creyendo que se preocupaba por él, pero la realidad es que solo lo había hecho por coraje, por venganza, por hacerle daño a una persona y en cambio había destruido a dos, él y Heero

Duo. Quatre...  
Quatre. ¡Vete de mi casa... lárgate!  
Duo. Por favor no me odies  
Quatre. ¿Qué no te odie!... ¿quieres que te siga amando¡¡¿eso quieres!  
Duo. No, solo perdóname  
Quatre. No Duo, ni te perdono ni olvido lo que me has hecho, nunca antes me sentí tan decepcionado de alguien  
Duo. Quatre...  
Quatre. También Trowa me ha decepcionado ¡pero tú más! Y a ti no te quiero volver a ver  
Duo. Esta bien, me iré... pero en verdad me odio a mí mismo más de lo que tú me odias, eso te lo puedo garantizar  
Quatre. No me importa... ahora vete porque has perdido a un amigo

Sin nada más que decir Duo sale con la cabeza baja de la casa de Quatre, el rubio si que lo odiaba y él no lo culpaba, porque él era culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputaban, el rubio tras la partida de Duo comienza a llorar tristemente, cayendo de rodillas y abrazándose así mismo, sintiéndose enormemente estúpido por creer que Duo le quería, y más aún por seguir amándole...  
Última parada antes del destino final: colonia L3

Duo. Gracias por recibirme  
Trowa. Que más da  
Duo. Supongo que también me odias  
Trowa. ¿También¿eso quiere decir que Heero ya lo sabe?  
Duo. Nos vio Trowa  
Trowa...  
Duo. Pero también me refería a Quatre  
Trowa. Lo felicito  
Duo. Por favor Trowa, a ti también te odia  
Trowa. ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió con nosotros!  
Duo. ¿No debía?  
Trowa. Tienes razón... ¿a qué has venido¿por más sexo?  
Duo. No, a pedirte perdón  
Trowa. ¿A mí por qué?  
Duo. Por lo de Quatre  
Trowa. Que más da, ya no éramos nada, además yo le hice lo mismo a Heero, me lo merecía ¿no crees?  
Duo. No Trowa, lo que hicimos esta mal  
Trowa. Lo sé  
Duo. ¿Nosotros si seguiremos siendo amigos?  
Trowa. Lo dudo, a ti Heero te va a perdonar, lo sé porque te ama, pero a mí jamás me va a perdonar lo que le hice  
Duo. ¿Y?  
Trowa. Si vuelven obviamente me querrá a kilómetros lejos de ti, así jamás podremos seguir siendo amigos  
Duo. Eso es verdad  
Trowa. Además me costará trabajo verte y no recordar aquella noche  
Duo. Trowa...  
Trowa. Ya que...  
Duo. ¿Por qué no luchas por Quatre? …l te sigue queriendo, algo me lo dice  
Trowa. Tal vez, pero ambos tuvimos que ver contigo, y lo creas o no siento resentimiento hacia él, te entregó fácilmente algo que a mí no, y eso duele  
Duo. Esta bien, yo ya me voy  
Trowa. Suerte con Heero  
Duo. Suerte con Quatre

Un apretón de manos, es todo lo que iban a darse ahora, que gran diferencia a aquella noche... por fin la última parada de Duo, la casa de Heero, debía respirar hondo y estarse tranquilo, estaba a punto de hacer algo muy importante y que definiría el resto de su vida, el trenzado llega hasta el departamento de Heero y adentro se escuchan unas voces, una la reconocía bien, se trataba de Heero ¿pero y la otra¿la de una mujer? Si, pero no cualquier mujer ¡la de Reelena!

Reelena. ¡Algún día tienes que salir de éste agujero!  
Heero. No quiero... déjame en paz  
Reelena. Yo te ofrezco todo, amor, dinero, buena vida... hijos  
Heero. No los quiero  
Reelena. ¡Por favor Heero, yo te amo!  
Heero. Pero yo a ti no  
Reelena. Lo sé pero puedes intentarlo  
Heero. El amor no es así, no se "intenta" amar a alguien  
Reelena. … él se acostó con otro, y no cualquier otro, uno de tus mejores amigos  
Heero. Ese cirquero pedazo de porquería no es mi amigo  
Reelena. Por favor mi amor

La chica tan seductora como pretendía se acerca a Heero e intenta besarlo pero él le voltea la cara apoyando su mano en el rostro de la chica y alejándola de él

Heero. Vete  
Reelena. Heero...  
Heero. Si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida todo estaría bien  
Reelena. Que cosa tan horrible me dices  
Heero. ¿Horrible?... horrible como me siento en éste momento, sin el baka trenzado  
Reelena. Que patético eres, débil y estúpido por un hombre  
Heero. ¿Si fuera por una mujer no lo seria?  
Reelena. Lo sería menos¿pero por otro hombre¿y además de eso un cualquiera?  
Heero. No vuelvas a decirle así  
Reelena. ¿Y como le digo? Por Dios, te pintó el cuerno cruelmente, es un pu$& (uops)

Ahora enfadado Heero se acerca a la mujer y sujetándola fuertemente de la barbilla la encamina hacia la puerta sacándola de un ligero empujón, Heero seguía siendo caballeroso a pesar de todo y no le iba a hacer daño, Reelena una vez fuera del departamento maldice a Heero y muy enojada se va, Duo se encontraba escondido atrás de un pilar y no es visto por ninguno de los dos, había logrado oír parte de la conversación, Heero cierra la puerta de su departamento y Duo sale de su escondite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Duo. Me defendió, eso me da una esperanza

Muy decidido Duo toca a la puerta del departamento y Heero tarda en abrir no más de dos minutos, el ex soldado perfecto mira a un Duo parado frente a su puerta, se veía tan hermoso como siempre pero le miraba fríamente, Duo también le miraba, en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo que tenía de verlo, pero Heero cierra enseguida la puerta casi en las narices de Duo sin darle tiempo siquiera de decir Hola, Duo se entristece pero en lugar de irse vuelve a llamar a la puerta pero sin resultado, y así pasan dos horas más, cada 5 minutos Duo tocaba y Heero lo ignoraba, el trenzado ya estaba a punto de dormirse, se encontraba sentado en el suelo y Heero no se apiadaba de él, también se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta pero del otro lado, por dentro del departamento

Duo. Se que estas ahí, cerca... sé que no quieres verme, que me odias, pero aprovechando que estoy tan cerca voy a decirte todo lo que siento, todo, desde un principio, tienes preguntas y mereces respuestas, yo te las daré

Heero escucha a Duo y se acerca más a la puerta, Duo ve la sombra de Heero por debajo de la puerta y mete sus dedos quedando estos por dentro del departamento, Heero los ve del otro lado e intenta tocarlos pero antes de que pueda hacerlo retira rápidamente su mano, primero debía escuchar a Duo y después juzgar

Duo. ¿Sabes? hay un momento en la vida de todas las personas en que nos preguntamos si lo que estamos viviendo es lo que queremos, ese día me llegó, me sentía extraño, teniendo una relación formal, teniendo algo que hasta hace poco solo podía soñar, teniendo alguien que me amara y alguien a quien amar, jamás dudé de mi amor por ti pero me preguntaba ¿estar solo a tú lado es lo que quiero? Me diste mi primer beso, fuiste el primero con quien estuve en la intimidad, y fui feliz, te lo juro pero, algo no estaba bien, nunca supe lo que era ser un adolescente normal, con muchas relaciones vanas, tan solo de repente comencé a vivir una vida adulta y eso me asustó, sentí que me había saltado una parte importante de mi vida, tan solo... quería saber lo que era ser un idiota adolescente que no mide la consecuencia de sus actos, que hace las cosas por instinto dejando de lado la razón, mis celos no fueron más que un medio para lograr ese fin, pero... ahora sé que estaba equivocado, porque soy demasiado afortunado de tener a alguien como tú, que me ama y que a pesar de lo que hice está del otro lado de la puerta escuchándome pacientemente y en silencio, de verdad que me saqué la lotería contigo  
Heero. Duo...  
Duo. No merezco que me estés oyendo, porque hay algo que tu no sabes  
Heero. Dímelo ¿qué puede ser peor?  
Duo. No fue solo Trowa...

Heero se queda totalmente callado del otro lado de la puerta mientras que Duo se pone de pie al sentir que Heero también se pone de pie, el silencio se alarga diez minutos y Duo se preocupa al no escuchar nada proveniente de adentro del departamento

Duo. ¿Heero?... Heero ábreme... Heero ¿qué estas haciendo?... Heero, no hagas tonterías

Por más que insistiera Duo no obtenía respuesta de Heero y ya estaba muy preocupado, el chico de ojos cobalto era capaz de cometer alguna tontería y él jamás se lo iba a poder perdonar

Duo. ¡Heero!... por favor ábreme, si quieres golpearme hazlo, véngate de mí, hazme lo que quieras pero por favor no hagas nada malo contra ti ¡Abre!

El trenzado se deja caer de rodillas al suelo apoyando su mano en la puerta y llorando con fuerza, Heero seguía sin responder y él ya se imaginaba lo peor, Duo comienza a golpear con fuerza la puerta hasta que ésta comienza a abrirse dejando ver la figura de Heero con una expresión de odio, miraba fríamente a Duo pero él estaba feliz de ver con bien a Heero aunque en sus ojos se podía ver el rastro de lo que había sido un llanto, Heero había llorado en silencio pero ahora estaba normal

Heero. ¿Creíste que me suicidaría¿crees que mereces que me suicide por ti? No vales tanto baka  
Duo. Tienes razón, no valgo eso  
Heero. Levántate y entra

Duo se sorprende de la forma con que la que Heero se estaba manifestando, sin duda era aún más preocupante que verlo totalmente furioso pero sin desconfianza se pone de pie y entra al departamento, Heero voltea a ambos lados del pasillo y después cierra la puerta colocándole enseguida el seguro, Duo tímido como nunca entra mirando el departamento, éste se encontraba en malas condiciones, los mismos trastes que habían estado sucios la noche que él se fue seguían ahí sin lavarse, el piso al igual que los muebles se veían llenos de polvo y las ventanas estaban cerradas, Heero señala a Duo la habitación en señal de que entre y Duo pasando saliva entra dudoso, la habitación seguía igual a como la había dejado, estaba todo tirado, los pedazos de espejo aún en el suelo al igual que una botella de licor, Heero no estaba muy diferente, aún vestía la misma ropa y su cabello se veía más despeinado de lo normal

Duo. Todo está...  
Heero. Igual... no me importa  
Duo. Heero, yo sé que...  
Heero. ¿Te gusta el sexo Duo?  
Duo. ¿Qué?  
Heero. ¿Eres adicto al sexo?  
Duo. No Heero  
Heero. ¿Quiénes fueron?  
Duo. Pues...  
Heero. ¡Contéstame!  
Duo. Wu... Wufei y... Quatre

Heero frunce el ceño y empuña con fuerza sus manos al escuchar ambos nombres, ahora estaba más que convencido de que jamás había tenido amigos

Duo. Sé que suena imposible pero ¿me aceptarás de nuevo a tu lado?  
Heero. No lo sé  
Duo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?  
Heero. ¿Perdonarte¿quién dice que voy a perdonarte?  
Duo. Pero...  
Heero. No puedo perdonar algo que hiciste con dolo, si solamente hubiera sido un error  
Duo. ¡Fue un error!... y me arrepiento, te juro que me arrepiento  
Heero. Pensaba perdonarte cuando aún sabía que solo había sido Trowa.. pero ahora...  
Duo. Sin ti me voy a morir Heero, por favor  
Heero. ¿Y crees que yo aún sigo con vida?  
Duo. ...  
Heero. Vete de aquí, me da asco verte  
Duo. No por favor  
Heero. Vete y no vuelvas nunca  
Duo. ¡No me iré!  
Heero. Duo...  
Duo. ¡Te amo y no me iré, la primera vez que me corriste fui débil y huí pero ahora no lo haré¿entendiste!

Los ojos de Heero estaban muy abiertos, en los de Duo había fuego, un fuego que jamás había visto en ellos, Duo se acerca a Heero y colocando ambas manos en el rostro del chico intenta besarlo pero Heero voltea la cara y sujetando los brazos de Duo los aparta de su rostro

Heero. ¿Cómo puede alguien que ama hacerle tanto daño a esa persona?  
Duo. No hay razón, solo sucedió  
Heero. ¿Cómo pretendes que te haga el amor sabiendo que también ellos estuvieron adentro de ti¿qué aún tienes su esencia?  
Duo. ¿No me perdonarás?  
Heero. Si tan solo... pudiera borrar todo rastro de ellos en ti?  
Duo. Hazlo

Duo se aleja de Heero y comienza a quitarse la camiseta, el ex piloto 01 mira a Duo detenidamente cuando él se quita prenda por prenda hasta quedar desvestido completamente, dejando ver su siempre hermoso cuerpo, Heero se acerca a Duo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, lleva su mano al rostro del trenzado y le hace una caricia, Duo cierra los ojos y agarra la mano de Heero

Heero. ¿Trowa te beso aquí?

Pregunta Heero a Duo mientras con la otra mano acaricia el estómago de Duo, el trenzado niega con la cabeza y agarra la mano de Heero para llevarla hasta su miembro, Heero aprisiona el miembro de Duo con su mano y lo acaricia

Heero. ¿Aquí?

Vuelve a preguntar, ésta vez Duo afirma con una voz entrecortada, Heero deja de acariciar el rostro de Duo y se hinca frente a él tomando el miembro del trenzado con la otra mano y dándole un tierno beso bajando hasta los testículos con la lengua y volviendo a subir hasta besar nuevamente la punta, Duo se mordía los labios, Heero se pone de pie y acerca sus labios hacia la oreja de Duo

Heero. ¿A Wufei le gusto morderte aquí?

Antes de que Duo pueda contestar algo Heero muerde la oreja de Duo en la cual deja la marca de sus dientes, Duo empuña sus ojos pues siente un poco de dolor, Heero en cambio le mira fríamente y llevando su mano hasta los glúteos de Duo lo acaricia para después deslizar su dedo índice en medio separando los glúteos del trenzado quien jadea al sentir el dedo de Heero

Heero. ¿Estuvo Quatre aquí?

Pregunta con un tono de molestia y Duo niega con la cabeza, Heero saca su dedo y se aleja de Duo comenzando a desvestirse, Duo abre sus ojos observando a Heero con detenimiento, en su rostro se podía ver aún el enfado

Duo. Heero... ¿qué vas a...?

Heero no deja terminar a Duo pues se acerca a él y abrazándolo con fuerza lo besa duramente en los labios hasta hacer presión con los dientes, Duo abre sus ojos con fuerza y ve que de los ojos de Heero salen un par de lágrimas y él también comienza a llorar, besándose aún con pasión Heero acerca a Duo hasta la cama y separando sus labios de los del trenzado lo avienta a la cama con fuerza, Duo cierra los ojos al sentir el impacto y cuando los abre ve en los ojos de Heero mucho odio, ahora si estaba preocupado

Heero. ¿Qué haré? Tú mismo me permitiste borrar el rastro que ellos habían dejado

Duo pasa saliva duramente y sus manos comienzan a temblar, Heero se acerca a la cama paso a paso, lentamente, se hinca sobre ella y avanza hacia Duo que estaba acostado apoyándose con ambos codos sobre la cama, se inclina hacia él y lo besa con pasión, Duo cerrando sus ojos corresponde al beso, Heero se separa bruscamente y agarrando ambas rodillas de Duo le abre con un movimiento rápido las piernas las cuales se encontraban flexionadas, Duo se queja ante el movimiento cerrando un ojo mientras con el otro observa a Heero, nunca antes lo había visto con tanto deseo

Heero. Entraré en ti cuantas veces sea necesario para borrar el rastro de esos malditos, y entonces ahora sí serás solo mío  
Duo. Si Heero, acepto el castigo  
Heero. ¿Es un castigo para ti que yo entre muchas veces?  
Duo. No, pero lo harás con fuerza, lo sé  
Heero. ¿Qué acaso no te gusta el sexo duro?  
Duo. ...  
Heero. Trowa fue algo violento ¿no?  
Duo. Ya Heero, termina con esto

Heero se acerca nuevamente a Duo y agarrando su propio miembro entra rápidamente en él con un movimiento rápido y fuerte, Duo al sentir el miembro de Heero entrar violentamente hasta topar exhala un pequeño grito empuñando a la vez los ojos, Heero se queda dentro sin moverse hasta que Duo abre sus ojos y ambos se miran

Duo. Hazlo

Duo agarra con fuerza las sábanas preparándose para lo que viene, Heero sujeta con fuerza la cadera de Duo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda agarra el miembro de Duo entonces sale un poco de él para luego entrar nuevamente con fuerza, las embestidas de Heero eran violentas y al estar masturbando a Duo también lo hacía con fuerza apretando el miembro del trenzado y jalándolo, Duo apretaba con mucha fuerza sus ojos gimiendo con fuerza, gemidos combinados con gritos, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, Heero se movía con vaivenes rápidos y sensuales a la vez que movía las caderas de Duo, el trenzado no puede más y antes de que Heero culmine lo hace el primero, su semen moja completamente su vientre y parte de su pecho, ahora se sentía un poco aliviado pero aún Heero se movía con fuerza entrando y saliendo de él, el miembro de Duo se movía con rapidez al ritmo de las embestidas ahora que ya había culminado pero Heero lo agarra nuevamente comenzando a acariciarlo intentando provocar en Duo otra erección pero sin lograrlo y entonces por fin culmina dentro de Duo quien gime al sentir el cálido líquido dentro de él pero Heero no sale de él, Duo deja de flexionar sus piernas bajándolas hasta quedar sobre la cama y entonces Heero sale lentamente de él cayendo enseguida sobre su pecho, ambos estaban muy agitados y respiraban con dificultad

Heero. ¿Lo sientes? Trowa ya no está en ti  
Duo. Sí, puedo sentirlo

Ambos se toman de las manos y comienzan a besarse con pasión, los dos quedan abrazados un par de minutos, ahora ya estaban listos para lo que venía, Heero se baja de Duo y agarrándolo de los hombros le indica que se hinque, los dos quedan frente a frente y se besan, la mano de Heero baja hasta tomar el miembro de Duo y comienza a acariciarlo, a su vez Duo toma el de Heero y hace lo mismo, ya que ambos han conseguido una erección Heero lleva a Duo hasta la cabecera de la cama, agarra ambas manos del chico y las lleva hacia los barrotes, Duo los sujeta con fuerza y separa sus piernas, Heero primero mete un dedo y comienza a moverlo dentro de Duo quien gime despacito, un segundo dedo invade a Duo y él se muerde el labio inferior al sentirlo moverse, explorándolo totalmente, Heero saca sus dedos y con su otra mano agarra su miembro introduciéndolo en Duo, ésta vez sin tanta fuerza pero sí de un solo movimiento hasta que sus testículos chocan con los glúteos de Duo, la mano de Heero va hacia el rostro de Duo y lleva los dos dedos que había introducido hasta meterlos ahora en la boca de Duo quien comienza a lamerlos, Heero comienza con las embestidas, igual de rápidas pero sin tanta fuerza, ahora el placer ganaba al dolor, una vez que Duo limpia totalmente los dedos de Heero éste lleva su mano hacia el miembro de Duo comenzando a acariciarlo, sujetando de cuando en cuando sus testículos y también acariciándolos, Duo gemía completamente de placer, y volteando hacia atrás se encuentra con los labios de Heero, ambos jugaban sus lenguas cuando se separaban para tomar aire, Heero desciende por el cuello de Duo el cual lame y besa aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, Duo también movía sus caderas provocando mayor placer, ya Heero había encontrado su punto más sensible y él trataba de que el miembro de Heero tocara siempre ahí, los gemidos de ambos eran fuertes y rápidos, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax

Heero. Mhg... ¿así fue... con Wufei!

Preguntaba Heero entre gemidos mordiendo después el hombro de Duo, pero él no le contesta, tan solo un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y aprieta con fuerza los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama, ambos llegan a su punto máximo, el semen de Duo se estrella contra la pared y comienza a escurrirse y Heero llena nuevamente a Duo con su esencia, ésta vez se sale al terminar de eyacular, parte del semen de Heero comienza a salirse de Duo cuando él está fuera y el trenzado suspira aliviado al sentir a Heero fuera

Heero. ¿El también se ha ido?  
Duo. Sí, completamente

Ambos chicos estaban sudando mucho y sus respiraciones no daban a más, parecía que el corazón se les saldría del pecho, Duo se deja caer sentado en la cama emitiendo un jadeo al sentir dolor por la acción, Heero en cambio se deja caer de espalda acostándose

Heero. Aún no  
Duo. Heero ¿me perdonarás cuando hayas borrado a Quatre?  
Heero. ...

Heero no contesta a la pregunta y Duo no vuelve a hacerla, ambos estaban descansando un poco antes del final, Duo se deja caer a la cama acostándose al igual que Heero, el chico de ojos cobalto lo mira de reojo por varios segundos, nuevamente se acerca a él y subiéndose a su cuerpo comienza a besarlo tiernamente, Duo contesta irremediablemente, hacía mucho que no sentía los labios de Heero de forma tierna, cuando terminan de besarse Heero observa fijamente a Duo acariciando su mejilla de forma tierna

Heero. ¿Cómo fue con Quatre?  
Duo. Heero...  
Heero. Tal vez tierno, tal vez apasionado... ¿pensaste en mí?  
Duo. ...  
Heero. ¿Con Wufei y Trowa tampoco pensaste en mí?  
Duo. Heero ya no hables de eso  
Heero. Necesito saber que te dieron ellos que conmigo te hizo falta  
Duo. No lo hay, tú siempre me diste todo  
Heero. Tal vez no fue lo suficientemente bueno en la cama o tal vez...  
Duo. ¡No, escucha! Eres perfecto ¿si? Me haces el amor con ternura, también me lo haces con pasión, me lo has hecho con violencia, me has hecho el amor de mil formas y yo he amado todas y cada una de esas formas... ¿hasta cuándo entenderás que quien se equivocó fui yo?  
Heero. Hasta que esté seguro de que no te hace falta nada, hasta que tenga la certeza de que no lo volverás a hacer  
Duo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo una cuarta vez?  
Heero. Por costumbre...

Duo siente un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escuchar a Heero, ahora tenía la certeza de que aunque Heero lo perdonara tal vez nunca iba a olvidar lo que había pasado y que muy seguramente Heero jamás iba a confiar en él, aunque no había matado en Heero el amor por él si había matado la confianza, ahora Heero siempre traería en mente el engaño de Duo y siempre iba a vivir con la incertidumbre de que tal vez Duo en los momentos que no estuviera a su lado estaría con otro, entregándose completamente, no pensando en él, disfrutando de simple sexo sin amor y después arrepintiéndose tan solo para cometer el mismo error una y otra vez...

FIN

¡Hola! Por fin termina ésta historia ¿qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gusta mucho el tema de la infidelidad, me parece que detrás de todo engaño siempre hay un trasfondo y en ésta historia quise meter a Duo en un drama muy personal, me parece que siempre en los fics metemos a los chicos Gundam como muchachos muy listos para una relación sentimental sin hacer caso a lo que vivieron desde niños, es muy difícil entrar en una etapa de nuestra vida sin haber pasado por otra y siempre suele haber mucha confusión, y bueno, esto se aplica a los fics que no son Universos Alternos, claro está, pero espero de todo corazón que se haya entendido el mensaje así como espero que les haya gustado la historia, y si no ya saben que las mentadas de madre no me molestan, a veces sirven también para aprender y crecer, así que yo espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, gracias y hasta la próxima, cuídense

**Forfirith.** Gracias por tu comentario. Aclarando algo, Duo no es el malo de la historia, aquí no hay malos, bueno, solo Relena (muera la zorra!) y pues como ves nadie murió (hubiera matado a Relena, ni modo) espero que te haya gustado el final, nos leemos en otro fic


End file.
